


D's Orange Will

by zelga04



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alive Portgas D. Ace, F/M, Female Naruto, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelga04/pseuds/zelga04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not supposed to post another story without updating the others. But Ace-chan is bothering me for quite a while. So yeah, that's that.
> 
> And don't get me started about the whole lava - fire thing. Though I've done my research, forums and such... It just wouldn't fit (Ziggy debated as usual because she is a Science geek and everything) but all facts are taken into consideration and that I just really don't want Fire Fist dead. Period.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Prologue**

Portgas D. Ace knew that his existence doesn't matter. That he was not supposed to exist. But thinking of his past and the people who became and will always be a part of his life...

The mountain bandits that raised him and his brothers.

The Whitebeard Pirates.

The old man.

Luffy.

From Akainu's wound, Ace couldn't even feel his lungs. And so is his heart. Looks like the bastard took his aim very carefully. That's right.

He's going to die.

 _'Forgive me Sabo...'_ Perhaps the blonde would meet him somewhere. And then the two of them will share some drinks, remembering the old times. And then they will cheer for Luffy. Hoping that his death will not affect his dream.

That's right. Luffy isn't a kid anymore. He is a captain of his own pirate crew. Even from a glance, he knew that the people he chose are good people. They will surely take care of him.

As he continue to cough out blood, lots and lots of blood while his little brother cried out for help as he relentlessly tried his best to cover the gaping wound on his chest, Ace swore he could see Luffy cry.

Just like when they knew what happened to Sabo.

Chuckling to himself, Ace laughed humorlessly.

_'I failed... big time...'_

And for the last time of his putrid existence, Fire Fist Ace raises his hand to reach his brother once last time.

He wanted to...

"L-luffy..."

As blackness started to cloud his vision, Ace could see Akainu's lurking figure behind his brother with another one of his dirty tricks.

No.

He will not let this man hurt his brother. Not in a million years. Until there is life within him.

The fire in his missing heart started to beat one more time.

His will is stronger than anyone else. And with that knowledge, he moved. This time, he manages to block the admiral's attack startling everyone surrounding them.

And then, his fire started to change.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A young woman wearing bright orange clothes ran at full speed knowing that something precious lies somewhere in this barren wasteland who needed her help. She could feel its life slowly slipping away.

Never again will she let life be wasted. Even after the battle, she and that person decided that it would be best to take things slowly.

For now.

So they parted ways knowing that if time permits, she would see him again.

And that fucking bastard really did left her on her own. Not that she couldn't protect herself or something.

At least he could have given her company.

 _'If I ever saw him, I'll make sure to break every piece of bones in his body and leave him to his pain for a whole month.'_ She thought annoyingly to herself.

Skidding to a stop, she could feel the burning heat of blue - white flames. Much hotter than his Katon jutsu.

To avoid ruining her last pair of sandals, she dons her newest chakra cloak and floated over these flames.

In the very middle, she saw a motionless figure. Looks like a dying man, probably in his early twenties. How does she knows? Well, she just does.

Wait. A dying... "W-what the!?" She sputtered incoherently and approached the said person hurriedly.

Quickly assessing the wound, he had this one nasty hole in his chest as she can almost see the ground through it. The said person was bleeding so badly and she will no longer wonder if he dies right now due to sever blood loss.

"Well, not on my watch..." She summoned the power bestowed by the old man and places her right hand over his chest. It took a little while to seal everything up and once it was done, the stranger suddenly gasps for air and instinctively grabs her palm in a very tight hold.

 _'Hmmm... Typical...'_ She thought amusingly.

The fire that surrounds them started to blaze furiously as in reaction to his sudden awakening.

"Sshhhh... I will not hurt you, so don't worry okay? Everything's going to be all right. Trust me..." She said soothingly. Twin black orbs, darker than someone she knows stared right back at her.

Fear. Anger. Hatred. Hopelessness.

Just like the ones she used to see on mirrors when she was younger. An exact replica of her childhood.

"A-am I-i... Am I... D-dead?" The stranger ask quietly.

Tugging her hands back, she sighed when the man didn't even budge from his grip. She knew he is weak but then again, looks can be deceiving.

"No. You are not dead. But soon you will lost a limb if you don't let go of my hands..." She answered calmly. She can also feel the blush on her cheeks as she finally took a quick good look. Even though they are in an open space, she could feel his closeness.

His ravaged skin that seems to experience intense battle, pain and unseen suffering.

The stranger is naked from the waist up with that tattoo on his upper bicep. His black knee-length tattered shorts covered in his blood and Kami knows what other things.

The man have muscled flesh, some freckles on his face that seems to compliment his tough persona.

Loosening his hold, the stranger covered his eyes with his other good arm and cried.

Her gaze softened and she started to caress his unruly black hair. Another similarity from someone she knew.

Using one of her black orbs, she created a makeshift bed to carry the stranger to her house.

"Looks like you've been somewhere unpleasant." She started a conversation. "Till you recover your full strength and decided what to do next, you can stay with me for the time being..."

"I..."

"You can call me Naru," The woman said in her usual cheerful voice. "Uzumaki Naruto. How about you? How did you get here?" Too many questions. But for now, this two would be enough.

And then Portgas D. Ace once again saw the bluest pair of eyes that reminded him of his past. But unlike his previous predicament, her eyes did not bought unpleasant memories.

It was the good ones.

Fire Fist Ace smiled for the first time since his capture and added in a small voice before allowing darkness surround him once more. This time he is not afraid to close his eyes. Because he knew he'd wake up again and that he just found the real purpose of his existence.

"My name is Ace. How I came here? That's what I need to find out as well..."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	2. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thanks for checking this out!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 1 - Epiphany**

Naruto sighed for the nth time. In her old apartment, she could see Ace's silhouette from the Hokage Mountain. She knew from experience that the view overlooking the entire village changed ever since the Holy Tree grew to drastic proportions trapping everyone in an illusion.

Ever since she and that person defeated Kaguya, life in the elemental nations became scarce. Even Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Obito were also trapped in their last minute effort to save the two of them.

With their sacrifice, they were able to defeat God herself.

But after hearing the explanation made by the old man who appeared in their dreams for the last time, everything makes sense.

These people will wake up in due time after they realize that it was indeed time to wake up. Though it doesn't make sense in her own opinion.

Cutting the tree would be useless as well and it might kill the others. So waiting is all she could do for now. And wait she did. The only problem is; how long does she have to wait?

And the bastard, after ensuring that everything is all cleared out between the two of them, decided to go to another journey of his own, leaving her in Konoha all by herself and ordered her to take care of the blasted tree that took every living creature known to man. He even had the guts to smirked at her and pat her in the head as if she is some kind of a kid in tantrum.

Remembering that day, she couldn't help but snarl and curse till she ran out of descriptive words for the said person.

Left with no other choice, she decided to make herself productive, sending out hundreds of clones to fix the damage left by the said war. Doing reconnaissance and some other stuff to keep herself occupied and busy.

She visited 'ground zero' every now and then. Shikamaru, Gaara and the rest of the shinobi alliances are there after all. They are having their much needed beauty sleep and it is such a drag that she could never join them.

Oh well.

Her father and the rest of the previous Hokage's, after realizing that their presence are no longer needed, left to join the others who have already passed on. It took two men, well two dead men brought out to live temporarily by a forbidden jutsu, to drag her father away from leaving her behind with the only living person in the whole wide world. That was before Ace came.

His face was hilarious. If only she had a camera at the time.

Moving forward, she left her guest alone and continues her own task for the day. Perhaps she could later ask Ace what's keeping him occupied.

And she has to force him 'again' to wear a shirt. Not that it's a necessity. But looking at those muscles is starting to be so troublesome. Her father, if he knew that the person she is spending the rest of her existence with, wears nothing but black shorts, the Yellow Flash would be devastated. That's for sure.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ace tried again for the nth time. His flame remains in its usual color. Not the bluish white thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

The flame that defeated Akainu's magma.

Frowning miserably, he dispelled his fire and lay on top of one of the monument's faces using his arms as a makeshift pillow. According to Naruto, these are the previous leaders of her village.

Thinking what happened; his wild guess is that the said flames brought him here. To keep him alive as it might know that if he stayed there, he might have died. Luffy will be devastated and he will hate himself for all eternity for hurting his beloved brother.

And by some miraculous intervention, Naruto found him and literally brought him back from the dead.

_'I need to find a way to bring out those flames,'_   Fire Fist Ace thought to himself. _'It might be my ticket back…'_

Luffy must be dead worried by now.

And the old man.

"I hope he's okay. If not, I'm going to burn all their ships into a piece of crap and feed it to themselves!"

And one other thing that is keeping him curious in each passing minute while he's here are the people of this village. Where the hell is everyone?

Rubbing his brow, Ace turns his gaze down towards the largest branch of trees that seems to come out from everywhere. There are also these cocoon shaped things dangling underneath like fruits.

And poor Naru-chan is all by herself with the usual 'bastard' friend that she mentions every now and then. And she's a lady all right. How could the said bastard left her behind.

If he could take her with him, then she won't have to be alone anymore. With that in mind, he stood up and tried again.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks curiously. Remembering the last time, she replaced herself with a wooden log to avoid Ace's burning hot flames.

The man himself is a walking fire torch aside from being a pirate and a commander of the great Captain Whitebeard. And for startling him numerous times, which she did on purpose just to do something with her life, she always gets some nasty burn marks here and there. Thanking her Uzumaki genes, those marks are gone the next day.

"What the fuck! Naruto?! Are you suicidal or something?" Ace yelled worriedly. The man disperses his flames from the surrounding area and approached her hurriedly within two large steps.

She could hear his curses and now that she looks at him closely, he is kind of pale. Chuckling amusingly, she decided to end her prank and give the man a thumbs up and a very wide grin, almost similar to what Gai-sensei does, minus the sparkling jutsu he often uses.

"It is really funny seeing you flustered and everything…" Naruto giggled amusingly while ruffling Ace's hair.

Scowling at her, Ace gave a sigh of relief after examining her arms. "It's a good thing your reflexes are good, or else I could have burn you alive…"

"Of course my reflexes are good, I'm a ninja, remember?"

Raising one eyebrow with that incredulous look on his face, Ace muttered incoherently to himself and left her to do his self-imposed training.

He still could not make the bluish white flame to come out. Though he was able to change the regular red fire to a more yellowish - orange one.

Just a little more. Pursing his lips, brows puckered in a frown, Ace created another ball of fire in his hands. This time, he tried to concentrate once more. Not that it's helping much. From his side, he could feel her peeking from his shoulders.

"Naruto!" Ace growled menacingly.

Humming a tune, the blonde smiled and raises her arms in mock surrender and steps farther away from him.

After a few minutes, Ace sighed in defeat. Clenching his fist in a tight hold, he punched the ground with his flames leaving a round trail of black ashes and cursed silently knowing that Naruto is watching from the sidelines. Back home, when he is irritated at something, he used to burn entire forests and ships much to Marco's amusement.

The blonde shook her head and motioned for the aggravated pirate to sit by her side.

"I do not know what you're trying to do. But maybe I can help?" Naruto asks gently. Ace didn't say anything and decided to look at the sky with that almost too familiar expression on his face. "I may not be the best teacher there is… Heck, I'm not even a good student. But if you are one of those people who prefer to do things rather than think things, then I suppose I could help you with whatever predicament that you have and trying to accomplish… They say two heads are better than one." Cerulean blue eyes gleam in amusement as she notices Ace's childish expression. The said man is not afraid to express himself this way unlike that person.

Naruto frowned to herself wondering why she always compare these two. Anyways, she laughed when Ace pouted and still ignored her, crossing his arms and sulked like a child.

With him beside her, Ace seems to quench the loneliness she felt for being alone. If only the said person would be considerate to her feelings and well being, she doesn't have to be this way seeking other ways to make her life meaningful.

Not that there is something wrong with her.

Eyes widening in horror, Naruto couldn't believe that she think about the teme more often than before and not because Ace was here to remind her of that man.

Maybe she misses him.

Or.

She thinks that being with Ace, she could almost forgot her current 'situation'. That even if she has Sasuke to spend eternity for a long time until the others decided to wake up, she is still alone. More than the time she spent during her childhood when everybody in the village still hated her.

Too much conflicting emotions. Ugh. She really hated these feelings.

Shaking her head to ease her discomfort, Naruto turned and looked at her new friend. Ace slept the entire ordeal not knowing the internal dilemma the blonde experiences since his arrival. Laughing quietly, she moved his head towards her shoulder for him to be more comfortable. Ace snuggled even closer. She could even feel his warm breath at the crook of her neck earning a blush much redder that Hinata-chans.

_'Father would really freak out if he sees me right now…'_

And with that in mind, the Uzumaki finally lets herself succumbed to a peaceful sleep.

The first time after that battle.

The first time after Uchiha Sasuke left her.

And then maybe...

Just maybe...

The old man sent Ace so that he can help her forget her pain. That she isn't alone. That she deserves to be happy.

Yeah. That must be it.

Unknown to the two, a seal appeared on top of Ace's old wound. It was similar to Naruto's old eight trigram seal but instead of the usual Uzumaki swirl in the middle, it was the symbol of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's Rinnegan. It glows for an instant before disappearing.

Around them, the wind blew softly as the leave flutters kindly on their slumbered forms, enveloping them with its warm embrace.

If one listens closely, it's as if the sound of laughter from one titanic behemoth with nine tails can be heard. On top of its head, an unknown man with spiky shoulder-length hair and horns protruding on its forehead sat leisurely.

**"Are you really sure about this, Kurama?"** The man's face hidden by its shadow as he asked his gigantic companion.

**"I would rather see her get old like that hag than see her with that 'Uchiha',"** The Kyuubi responds stubbornly pertaining to the other survivor of the event that almost captured an entire civilization and were forcefully trapped in a never ending illusion.

The hope his father gave maybe not be enough to ease his former jinchūriki's loneliness. He might have reconsidered the Uchiha brat but after witnessing what he did after makes his blood boil in anger. So with his siblings help, they searched for a more suitable 'replacement' to be their savior's mate.

**"And this person?"** Hagoromo asks again looking at Ace with his usual composed self.

Kurama smiled mysteriously and glanced affectionately towards Naruto. **"We believed that the HE will become her savior…"**

Hagoromo sighed. **"Very well…"** With a wave of his hand, his staff appears. After a few moment of contemplation, the Sage released his staff and let it fall on Ace's exact location. Before hitting the man, it disintegrates with dust like particles showering over the dark-haired pirate.

**"Seriously?"** Ears twitching in curiosity, the nine tailed fox looks at his creator.

This time, it was Hagoromo's turn to smile.

**"Yes. Indeed I am..."**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	3. Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to thank everyone who added DOW to your favorite's lists. That includes the followings, alerts and anything else I may have missed :)
> 
> Now, if only your lot would be kind enough to leave some reviews, that would be really really helpful to boost Ziggy's morale and confidence. She is having her usual tantrum. Ace-chan diligently ignores her though.
> 
> Now, onwards with the story. Cheers!

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX  
_

_Amazon Lily, days after the great battle in the Marineford..._

Jinbei sighed tiredly. From his spot overlooking the ocean surrounding Amazon Lily, he sat patiently under the trees as he tried to tune out the commotion inside the jungle. He could feel the chaos within the said boy and the rest of the Heart Pirates crew wasn't even close in calming him in the slightest.

The captain himself, another rookie by the name of Trafalgar Law, was looking at the ocean. He does not know the intention why the young pirate had saved the boy's life.

No. Monkey D. Luffy is no longer a boy but a young man who recently experienced the failure of saving someone he loves. It was unintentional, but he already heard the adventures the said pirate has done along with his crew especially when he challenged the World Government to save one of his nakama. He even had the guts to punch a Celestial Dragon for hurting a friend. A friend not so different from him, a fishman.

Though it was unclear what happened to Ace, he had a feeling that the said person is somewhere safe judging from Akainu's uncontrollable rage when his arms burst into blue flames and Ace's body is nowhere to be seen.

Marco, Whitebeard's first division commander was able to reach Luffy in time and dragged the devastated pirate to safety. That was after Ace's last seen act before he disappeared.

He reminded Luffy the reasons why he must overcome his temporary weakness… That he still has his nakama. Though he made it clear not to expect anything, he knew that the said pirate continues to believe that Ace is still alive. He tried to dispute the said claim, but when he saw his eyes, he couldn't find the words to contradict him.

When Rayleigh came, the young pirate decided to change for the better. Luffy requested him and Gol D. Roger's first mate to accompany him back to Marine Headquarters so that he could pay his respects to those who have fallen in battle. Also, to send out his message to his crew, the Straw Hat Pirates.

Two years.

The young pirate said that it would be enough to get stronger. In two years, he would be able to protect everyone. That no matter what, he will find his brother and bring him home.

Jinbei laughed amusingly to himself. Perhaps, if the time is right and his invitation still stands, he would love to join Luffy in his quest to become the new Pirate King and accomplish each other dreams.

Yes.

It was definitely worth it to live a little while longer.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Training ground 7, Konoha…_

' _Damn it!'_ Eyes blazing in fury, Ace growled and continues to rain punches on one of the wooden stumps. With each strike, his fire devours the said wood. In a couple of minutes, what were left are crumbs of ashes and burned charcoal.

Waking up in the middle of the night, he remembered his past. The reason why does not deserve to live. That he did not deserve to be born.

Who he is.

Where he came from.

That he, Portgas D. Ace or rather Gol D. Ace, is the son of the devil himself.

Pirate King Gol D. Roger.

And Luffy.

His little brother will now be targeted by the whole world because of him.

"I'm so useless… I am so fucking useless!" Ace bit the corner of his lips to stop himself from screaming. He does not want Naruto to worry and decided to ignore the pain clawing its way from the inside of his heart.

Silently, he cried.

' _Gol D. Roger? The Pirate King? Maybe you mean Demon King!'_

' _He is a monster! Any offspring that he has must be annihilated!'_

' _That man? Hah! If ever he had a child, it should be killed. Just like his demon of a father!'_

' _Son of Roger does not deserve to live. He should have wished that he was never born!'_

' _Die!'_

' _Die!'_

Time and time again, Ace knew his existence was a mistake. That he is a nobody.

He already accepted his fate, dying by the arms of his beloved brother despite knowing the effect it will bring to Luffy's wellbeing.

"Fuck!" With the last of his strength, he punched what remains of the last standing wood stump in Naruto's training ground. He knew that the woman in question would not ask what happen here. It was very obvious the moment she decided to step into the premises.

Ever since he 'died', he became too emotional. Naruto must have done something to his heart when she healed it.

Taking a few more breaths to calm himself, he decided to stay here for the rest of the night and to clean up the mess he did. It was the least he can do for Naruto. He also felt slightly guilty for leaving her alone in their house, but surely he doesn't want to burn the house they are currently staying with in one of his so called 'nightmares'. He already destroyed three houses as well as Naruto's old apartment making it four in total and burned a few other rooms making it uninhabitable for anyone.

The woman herself doesn't seem affected at all knowing that he is fire himself, thus uncontrollable at times. At one time she woke up with some of the traces he left behind after he put out the fire, she laughed it out after assuring him that there are so many other houses to choose from in her village to live with.

Sighing tiredly, Ace falls flat on his back after removing the shirt Naruto loaned him the other day. He still doesn't get why he has to cover himself up. Besides, after he became fire, he doesn't get cold anymore.

Looking up at the stars, he thinks of Luffy. What could his little brother be doing now? Is he looking for him? Does he believe that he's still alive?

Blocking his view from the stars, he could see Naruto's cerulean colored eyes and her blonde tresses tied by black scrunchies on both sides of her head looking down at him. She is wearing an orange jacket with black marking her shoulders, down the front and sleeves. Her pants reach up the middle of her calf with the same bright orange color. Finishing up her look is a pair of black ninja sandals and her forehead protector with her village's symbol that looks like a leaf tied around her neck.

Closing his eyes to escape her penetrating look, Ace smiled briefly in greeting. "It's too early for tomorrow's training, Naruto…"

Huffing irritably, Naruto sat crossed legged beside him.

"How did you find me?"

The Uzumaki crossed her arms and looked at him blankly. "I can sense you." Ace heard and winces slightly. "Aside from the fact that your fire can be seen from our current lodging…" The pirate grunted noisily and turns his back on her, facing the other direction.

"Ace…"

"I can't sleep. That's all…."

The Fire Fist knew that Naruto is glaring at his back where pop's mark is visible for her eyes to see. The reason why he prefers to be shirtless is for the whole world to see _his_ symbol proudly tattooed on his back.

Anyway…

Naruto frowned at his antics. But to understand him better, she might need to do something drastic. "Ace?"

The blonde heard a light snore from the said pirate. Ace slept soundly as if he is doesn't care that he is outside, in a training ground surrounded by burnt wood, ashes and some other stuff she don't want to think about; and lying in a bed of grass, which miraculously survived his flames. She truly envies him when it comes to these kind of things. He even slept during one of their shared meals and woke up like nothing happened.

Yet the excuse he made now is pathetic.

Or maybe his nightmares are getting the best of him. It reminded him of his past and the people he left behind who must be really worried for his sudden disappearance.

Knowing that she has to let him go somehow, Naruto accepted the fact that he can't stay here, with her.

Deep inside, it hurts.

_Please don't leave me…_ Pushing the silent yearning of her heart in that usual hole of her innermost being, Naruto shrugged indifferently. Albeit forcefully.

It's a good thing Ace is asleep or he'll see the few tears that escaped her eyes.

She could be real grown up and for that, she decided to help him. Earlier that morning, she already prepared a few things Ace can try to bring out the flames that he thought brought him here.

When she tried using her Sage Mode, she discovered that Ace is composed of natural energy being the element of fire. Similar to the tailed beasts were they are purely made of chakra.

She already tested the said pirate of what his natural affinity is, no surprise there, which is fire itself. And if used correctly, Ace also has the ability to manipulate his fire into its purest form.

Since it is opposed to her natural affinity, she had looked for other alternatives by ransacking through the Uchiha's numerous scrolls regarding the said element. If Madara is still alive, he would probably burn her alive and dance on her entrails which he himself might have gouged out using his bare hands.

Anyways, moving to the matter at hand, the blonde decided to let Ace try the leaf exercise. This way, he would be able to control his chakra more effectively and hone his concentration to keep his mind from being distracted.

However, it was futile as Ace's mind was in so much turmoil. The next day when they tried the said training, Naruto literally drop her jaws when she saw the said man and his leaf.

Granted that the leaf is not sticking at all. In mere seconds, it burns into ashes.

"Ace!" Naruto complained for the nth time that very day.

Grumbling incoherently, the pirate scowled more and averted his eyes from her gaze. His shoulder remained stiff.

' _This is harder than I thought…'_ Naruto thought helplessly.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"You can't force me to ignore everything, Naruto…" Ace said in a matter of fact tone. He knew for a fact that the blonde is trying to help him with his flames. Though he did not understand the basics of this chakra thingy, looks like in this world, it is a mandatory skill for a ninja.

"I am not a shinobi like you, nor a…" Words weren't enough to express his frustrations but when he saw Naruto's glare towards him, he decided to shut up. Sighing tiredly, Ace ran a hand over his unruly black hair and sat in a flamboyant posture just to prove his point.

"Yes. I do get that, Ace-kun. Your mind is in a lot of chaos right now thus making you hard to sleep. Right?" The blonde said seriously.

Shrugging his shoulders dismissively, Whitebeard's second division commander ignored Naruto's comment and whistled a tune to divert his attention away,

Naruto grunted and was ready to smack his head just because he irritates her but decided otherwise. Studying the man before him made her realize that he is indeed different.

He already explained the basics of his 'powers' and the world he came from.

Devil fruits that give you a power uniquely different from the others but looses your ability to swim.

A government that is ruled by people with corrupted and questionable motives, which in it's entirely, the opposite of Konoha's own leaders but save for a very few council members.

Soldiers that seem to follow an idiotic claim for 'Absolute Justice' and only see things in black and white.

Pirates who dream of finding a legendary treasure and be the next Pirate King. Upon that claim, Naruto couldn't help but frown when Ace said the last part. As if the previous Pirate King is someone he despise above everything else.

How very curious.

Rubbing her temples for an incoming headache, Naruto chewed the bottom of her lips thinking of an appropriate snappy remark. At that exact moment, Ace decided to look back and unconsciously held his breath when he saw how cute Naruto is when trying to hit him back or kick him in the gut.

He is such a masochist at times.

His cheeks reddened slightly. To avoid further compromise, he stood abruptly startling the blonde from her musings and walked away.

' _Damn it Ace, you're not a teenager who happens to takes a look at your crush. She's your savior and for all its worth, you don't deserve her. Not in a single…'_

Stopping him from his musings, Naruto tackled him down. His concentration is indeed a failure when he lets her get a hold of him. Marco would definitely agree that he is such a mess if he sees him now. Not that he mind Naruto from manhandling him. Even though he can be intangible when he wants to, surely he doesn't want to accidentally burn Naruto's skin for the millionth time because of his involuntary reflexes.

"Bastard! We are not yet finished with your training! Come back here!"

"Naruto, I now you are only trying to help, but… Oomph!"

"Shuush! I'm trying to think here…" Naruto said as she covers Ace's mouth with her left hand. Sitting on top of him, the blonde frowned and pouted her lips that made the Fire Fist more uncomfortable especially when the woman herself is straddling him in a very compromising position.

Not that he can voice that out. The said shinobi is as dense as his little brother when it comes to these kind of things.

"Uhm, Nyaruutho? Nac oyu teg fof em? (Uhm, Naruto? Can you get off me?)," Ace said incoherently. He wiggled his way free and was about to throw the kunoichi off of him. Despite his best efforts, Naruto even didn't budge from her spot. Looks like she took a liking to his upper torso.

Letting his fire to consume him, Ace knew that Naruto felt his flames for an instant and thankfully, the woman jumps away from him. Taking a mouthful of air, the pirate coughed for a while and after flexing his muscles, he smirked naughtily at her. In both hands, Naruto is holding a kunai and was gripping it tightly.

"So, you are making this difficult, hmmm, Ace-kun?" Naruto growled. Her eyes squinted playfully and she smiled back letting him see a pair of sharp fangs.

Ace sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, Naruto…"

Disappearing in a flurry of leaves, Naruto attacked and Ace had no choice but to fight back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Much later that day, Ace learned that chakra is a different manifestation of haki. It is an energy within a human body. Though it has some limitations unlike haki.

Haki has the ability to sense spiritual energy. It can also be used it to increase one's speed or power. Now he truly regretted the day he skipped on Marco's personal trainings to strengthen his haki.

When he told Naruto his observations and what he remembers, the blonde looks at him dumbly and asks endless questions.

It was like talking to a five year old Luffy.

For a while, she stops pestering him regarding his training and was unreachable for a few hours. He kind of missed her but he won't voiced it out loud. Later that night, she drops a few scrolls and books on their table ordering him to read them carefully, page by page.

"Eh?" And just like Luffy, he hated studying. It used to be Sabo's role. But after his death, he begrudgingly took the said part since his little brother isn't the type of person to even hold a book in hand.

"Looks like I already knew the basics. Now all we need is to apply everything we will learn tonight for our training…"

Choking on his tea, Ace looks perturbingly at her after he wipes his spit off his face. "I beg your pardon?"

"That's right," Naruto grinned happily at Ace. "You're not the only one who will do these 'haki' trainings…"

"B-but?" Ace sputtered his objections albeit futilely.

"Its not everyday I got to meet a pirate who can turn into fire at will that came from another world with an entirely different kind of way of living. Isn't that awesome?" Naruto said while beaming. Ace couldn't stop his blush as the woman inches closer towards him looking as bright as ever.

Beautiful.

Turning away, he took another drink from his tea without realizing that it was scalding hot. Naruto laughed out loud when he coughed them out to relieve the burn in his tongue.

"You are fire itself. How come you got burned?"

"…"

For once, Ace did not know how to answer her back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	4. Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, Ziggy and Ace-chan would like to thank everyone who liked this story. Thanks a bunch guys!!!
> 
> Oops… Ah yes, this chapter is a little OOC or fluffy. Somehow...
> 
> Being a grown woman who had no other human contact in the last few years since the battle, Naru-chan may be a bit of a desperate one especially if she learned that Ace also felt the same way.
> 
> In this story, I changed Naruto's age closer to Ace's. Approximately, Ace is 22 (after the two-year time skip) while Naruto is 21 years old. So when Naruto found Ace, he is 20 years old and she is 19. Uh. Yeah, right.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Her point of view…_

It's been two years since Portgas D. Ace came barging into her life. He was… another wounded soul that needed healing.

Technically speaking, he is still not talking about one particular part of his past.

But… Naruto already knew of his brothers. Even though they do not share the same blood, the bond they have is special. Ace said that it is one of his most important treasures.

Then there are the people who raised him.

His own pirate crew. The Whitebeard pirates.

His dreams. His adoptive father's own dreams.

His fears. Insecurities. Well, he really didn't say them out loud. She just felt them. It was almost similar to her own childhood. That's why they get along so fine.

As she ponders on these things, Naruto knew that it is only a matter of time before her feelings for the wayward pirate changes. But knowing her cluelessness about certain things, maybe it already began.

It was really hard not to fall for this guy.

He is way so different from that _person_ and even if they 'almost' share the same characteristics, Ace is…

"It's almost dawn. Why aren't you sleeping, Naruto?" Ace murmured behind her. His arms snaked closer, pulling Naruto towards his own body. She could feel his breath at the nape of her neck. Despite this intimacy which at first earned a few blushes from her end to his end, Naruto felt like she belong in his arms. She turned around and snuggled closer towards his warm embrace, Naruto smiled to herself as Ace tightened his hold.

Ace is like the missing part of her.

"Nothing…" Placing a soft kiss on his chin, Naruto took a whiff of Fire Fist's natural scent that earned a chuckle from the man himself. Even if he is the physical manifestation of fire, he smells like the ocean with a tinge of Ace's own distinct smell that she had no problems at tracking even from miles away.

"Naruto…" Removing one of his arms around her and placed them under his head to elevate his gaze as he look at her closely, Ace glances towards her with that almost familiar look in his eyes. His other hand caressed her back. Spending time with emotionless bastards in her lifetime, she knew how to read their wordless mannerisms.

Pouting her lips to avoid his questioning gaze, Naruto hummed absentmindedly and played with a swirling motion using her fingers on his broad muscled chest particularly on top of the seal that the old Sage gave Ace upon his arrival. It was hidden from plain view unless Ace decided to use a few chakra based techniques that she taught him in their numerous trainings.

The said seal is similar to the old one she used to have when Kurama was still inside of her. Regarding to whose chakra Ace has access to is yet to be determined. What puzzles her the most is the Rinnegan in the center instead of the usual swirl the Uzumaki's often used on their seals.

The man himself did not know that he has the said seal but when she pointed them out during one of their daily exercises, he was initially flabbergasted at the most and ecstatic for the rest upon earning an awesome new tattoo that disappears at will.

"I'm just excited. That's all…" Naruto said, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Seeing this, Ace gathered the woman closer and held her carefully in his arms. "After everything that has happened, I got the chance to start over and live a new life… Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Ace."

"It was I who should thank you… for saving my life, Naruto…" Ace spoke softly. "For giving me another reason to live life… and appreciate my existence…" Reaching out to touch her face and cupped it lovingly. It was Ace's most tender expression as of date and Naruto melted once more.

"Perhaps we did each other a few favors since we first met," Naruto agreed distractedly. By then the blonde decided at that exact moment when she felt him all over her, holding her close like a delicate piece of treasure, as if she is the most important person in his life. Well, next to his little brother of course. All that matters now is how she's willing to do everything for this man. For him to see how important he is to her life. "And if you ever throw your life away like it was a piece of trash, I will make sure that you'd regret it, understand!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ace agreed in daze when the blonde started to make her move. His face reddened when the blonde hastily removes her shirt earning a pained moan from the man himself. For that, Naruto smiled seductively. She knew that Ace is still hesitant in taking his claim over her as it was too soon for their newly discovered relationship and only agreed to their current sleeping agreement with a few kisses in between.

However, she isn't the type of person to wait.

Pushing him down on their bed, Naruto leaned down and whispered while tracing his lips with her fingertips. "If you die, I have no more reason on living… so make sure not to leave me alone, okay?" Brushing her lips over his, Naruto took Ace's hand and placed it over her heart. She knew he could feel her heart beating. It was fast and loud. Naruto could even hear it.

Or was it Ace's?

Her musings were cut short when Ace crushed his lips towards her own. Without her noticing, Naruto found herself beneath the said pirate. Pinning her down with that hungry and heated look on his eyes as if he is ready to devour her whole.

Smirking in triumph, Naruto held him closer and returned his kisses passionately.

Lovingly.

Wantonly.

When the need to breath made its presence known, both hesitantly parted ways and Ace looked at her while trying to catch his breath while her eyes smiled encouragingly at him.

Her irritable, self-conscious and beloved pirate.

"Naruto, I…"

"Just shut up and kiss me…" The blonde kunoichi growled at him, pulling him once more. "One more word, and I'll punch you in the face…"

Ace chuckled and nuzzled her neck with his nose, inhaling her unique scent as he slowly traced his sweet hot lips at the expanse of her neck, sucking it gently. Intertwining their fingers above her head, Fire Fist Ace finally lets go.

And all Naruto did in return was accept him with all her heart and soul.

_I love you…_

_I love you too…_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

After Naruto pay her respects to her parent's graves, she walks back towards the village where Ace is waiting.

It is time.

All her stuff is already sealed within a few storage scrolls. She even brought enough shuriken and kunais for emergency purposes. Ace did mention that there are some stores in his world that sells these kinds of weapons.

Since she cannot bring her money, she left them inside a jar and draw Gama-chan's face as a reminder. Of course, she'll never know when she would have the chance to visit back. As a precaution, she left some of her father's three pronged kunais scattered everywhere so she would know if their Hiraishin no Jutsu could travel in between worlds.

She is still working on Ace's bluish flames to be incorporated in her special kunai just in case.

A letter was left for Sasuke if he happens to drop by the village informing him where she is. Ace was mum about the said idea and shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

Oh well.

"Ready?" Ace asks.

"Always!" The former Kyuubi no Yoko jinchūriki smiled and grasp the pirates hand in a tight grip. Affectionately, Ace returned her smile and kissed her in the forehead. Thankfully, much to Naruto's relief, the said man is wearing a white coat with orange flame like motif at the edges similar to her father's haori covering his upper body. Not that she is distracted every time she sees him half naked. Instead of the kanji 'Fourth Hokage', Ace requested for Whitebeard's symbol similar to his tattoo to be sewed on its back.

During one of their strolls in Gaara's village while practicing his newfound skill, Ace was able to find an orange hat similar to the one he used to have, minus the smileys. Naruto attached two long orange side straps fastened by a medallion of a red swirl, the symbol of Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki clan's hometown. Ace later learned that it was the village where Naruto's maternal ancestors came from.

Fire Fist Ace grinned and put his arms around her as they walked in silence. Reaching the town proper, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates procured a ball of blue flames.

Taking a deep mouthful of air, Naruto touched the flames and laughed quietly when she felt its warmth. It wasn't as hot as Ace's other flames.

Facing one another in a hair's breadth, Naruto could feel his closeness. Well, she is looking at his lips and Ace couldn't help himself but smile amusingly at her.

"So, should we start our journey with a kiss as a sign of good luck?" Ace teased his blonde kunoichi.

"Bastard!" Grumbling incoherently to herself, Naruto stepped on Ace's boots and reached out. Might as well take her kiss and be done with it. Her pirate smirked naughtily and kissed her with fervor while letting his flames enveloped them completely.

Seconds later, what was left was a swirling pattern of bluish like flames that is sure to leave a trail of ashes.

Atop the Hokage Mountain, a lone shadow smiled sadly upon witnessing their departure. "If you ever hurt her, I will follow you to the ends of your world and kill you in the worst ways possible, Portgas D. Ace…" The sole survivor of his own clan's demise promised to the winds as he closed his eyes finally letting his tears fall.

_Goodbye, Naruto…_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	5. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Somewhere near Grove 46, Saboady Archipelago…_

" **Are you sure?"** A baby Den Den Mushi said in a worried tone, a familiar expression shown on its cute little face and a certain blonde couldn't help but squeal in delight.

"Of course I am. You did show me his wanted poster, right?" An amused voice answered back. "I do know how Monkey D. Luffy looks. Come to think of it, he does look a lot like… Hmmm, well kind of a certain pirate I knew who definitely is his softer version. There is no mistake honey; this person is your little brother." Twirling a kunai on one finger, the said voice sighed for the millionth time upon hearing the caller's anxious response as she gazed towards the commotion happening at Grove 46 where a group of pirates are assembled trying to join the very famous Straw Hats.

From the said distance, she was able to locate the young man in their topic. On his back, a very large bag of somewhat is carried without any strain on the teenager's part. From her clone's memories, looks like it is a pack of lunches made for the gluttonous pirate by whoever helped him to reach the island from his 2-year absence. Now she knew that Ace and his brother have the same appetite that never ends.

After sharing a few words from Pirate Hunter Zoro and Black Leg Sanji impersonators, Uzumaki Naruto laughed out loud when Luffy angled his head like a confused child when the two ignored him repeatedly.

From a distance, she could sense the arrival of the marines. Following them are two giant looking twins and another young man that looked like a sumo wrestler wearing a large apron tied by a red and white rope. In the middle of his shirt, the symbol of heaven with three white tomoe shaped markings designed at the background.

"Looks like the party is about to start, see ya later!" Naruto said hurriedly as she ended the call much to Ace's frustration judging from the den den mushi's hilarious expression. "Now, where was I…?" Tapping her chin to think of her next possible action, the Uzumaki jumped from her location above the mangrove tree and walks casually towards the gathering.

Upon arriving at Saboady, she wore her red coat with black flames adorning the edge and a symbol of the Uzumaki clan at her back. Underneath is her usual black and orange getup and her Konoha hitai-ate tied around her forehead. Her long blonde locks tied loosely similar to her baa-chan, Senju Tsunade.

She was able to sneak a little closer to the main platform where the fake Straw Hats and the original Straw Hat are located. It was a little too late when Naruto noticed that her hiding place happens to be a large stinking pirate, immediately she rushed away to look for fresh air.

' _Damn it! Stupid smelly pirate!'_ Grumbling annoyingly to herself, Naruto fanned her face to get rid of the lingering stench.

As she turned around, the blonde stilled on her spot when she saw another ugly looking pirate about to kill a marine. The poor guy is already wounded with a spear still embedded on his body.

Despite the rumors she heard about these people, she cannot turn a blind eye if people are being treated unfairly, be they enemies or not. Ace did mention that it is up to her to decide whether she will side with pirates like him or the opposite side, which is obviously a crowd similar to the ninjas she grew up with in her world.

Whoever the bad ones are, guess Naruto will have to rely on her gut instinct to find out. Too bad Kurama isn't here to help her. He knew how to smell someone with an evil heart.

Using a Kawarimi no Jutsu, she replaced the said marine with a wooden log she found earlier. The wounded soldier was dropped unceremoniously to her side with her hand holding the lapel of his cloak much to the surprise of the surrounding pirates. Immediately, all eyes zoomed directly through her as if questioning her actions. Naruto rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You dare save that bastard!" Caribou shouted angrily, his tongue sticking out from his mouth like an old snake she once knew. How he spoke his words clearly, the blonde doesn't want to figure it out.

"I will not allow unmerciful killing…" Naruto said tersely. As much as she hated attention, she knew it was relevant to get this particular person to notice her. And as much as _he_ doesn't want her involved, Naruto put it upon herself to reunite the brothers in her own inconspicuous way.

"And…" Smiling sadistically, she threatened everyone who stilled on their current position when she released a deadly wave of killing intent. "If you insist in doing so, I would be happy to be your opponent. I must say, this world really is an interesting one…"

"Traitor!" One of the pirates yelled indignantly followed by the rest.

Shrugging her shoulders frivolously, the Uzumaki kneeled to look at the wound. The marine is tensely holding his breath for her sudden action. "Hold it firmly to stop the bleeding." She ordered kindly as she removed the spear.

"Why are you helping me?"

Smiling cheerfully, Naruto patted his head. "It's in my nature to save people. Even though I tend to act before thinking, I just couldn't help myself..." When she felt the ugly pirate made his move, she threw a kunai with one of her explosive tags.

Using his devil fruit ability, Wet Hair Caribou became intangible allowing the weapon to pass through. But the girl smirked at him and whispered something much to his confusion.

"Boom!" Naruto mouthed cheekily and took the marine to safety as she disappears in a flurry of leaves surprising everyone else.

The real Monkey D. Luffy dropped his jaws in shock with the usual twinkle in his eyes seeing her moves. Was it the first time he saw a ninja? _'Looks like the little brother is much more easier to please than the older one… Heh! How adorable.'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

A sudden explosion was heard and Ace couldn't stop himself from releasing a very weary sigh. Looks like she is having fun. Using the trees to travel faster, he jumps from one branch to another. She said that Luffy is in the same area and though he was hesitant to show himself to his little brother and finally informing the world of his return, Fire Fist Ace smiled in anticipation.

' _How strong have you become, Luffy? I can't wait to see you again…'_

Once he reaches the said location, maybe he will wait in the shadows and observe the situation. Knowing his blonde, Ace is perfectly sure that she can take care of herself. She might even give him a kick if he interferes. One of the things he learned in Konoha is never ever get in his vixen's bad side. Or he'll be sleeping somewhere else again.

"Wait for me, Luffy… Naruto, you be careful… okay?"

From below, a group of tourists exploring the park happen to look up and saw a trail of bluish white flames flying among the trees.

"W-what the?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Among the chaos with these weird pirates and the marines that suddenly appeared out of everywhere, nineteen-year-old Monkey D. Luffy quietly escaped. _'Hancock did advise me not to cause some trouble… Looks like these lot will be enough to divert their attention away…'_

With his backpack, he tried to walk away. Quietly.

"Going somewhere?"

Looking up, Luffy saw the blonde girl from earlier smiling down at him. She was sitting on top of his backpack looking relaxed with an amused expression on her face.

"Uh…" Keeping his disguise up, Luffy asks as he proceeds with his escape. "Do I know you?" The blonde smiled wider and jumps from his bag landing gracefully to his front.

Taking a closer look, the mysterious woman reached for his cheek and stretched it away from his face. Similar to what Nami does when she is irritated at him. "Hey!" But then he felt something coming right at him. Dragging her to his side, Luffy jumps away as laser beam hits the ground where he was standing a few seconds ago.

"Waaah! That was close! What were you doing? This backpack has all my lunches in it!" His disguise flown off and Naruto finally saw the image of the very celebrated pirate, Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy. The lad did not even age for one bit judging from the same face in his wanted poster.

He settled her down gently beside his bag and looks at her worriedly. "Are you okay? Anything hurt?" From the sidelines, the fake Straw Hat Pirates fell in astonishment seeing the real Straw Hat Luffy.

"I'm good. Thanks for saving me back there…" Naruto answered in a light cheery tone. Though she also detected the said attack, the Uzumaki didn't make her move so that she can see what the boy can do on his own. Frowning incredulously at her as if detecting something off from her words, Luffy shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

Turning to look at towards the crowd, his attacker with one of the twins stood firm. "Are you interfering again? She did tell me that if I caused trouble, it would be harder to set sail… and I don't wanna any trouble, understand?"

"Don't worry. You won't be sailing anywhere…" Sentomaru said confidently. "This isn't the same as before. I am a real marine now." Dropping his two edged axe of the same size on the ground scaring a few pirates nearby, he spoke loudly causing hysteria among the rest of the pirates. "You are under arrest! All of you. Get him PX-5!"

Shooting beams from its mouth, the government's human weapon took its aim towards Luffy. But the pirate easily dodged them.

"Too slow!" Luffy said and Naruto couldn't help herself but feel impressed.

' _Looks like you've got nothing to worry about, Ace…'_

_**"Gear second."**_ Raising his left arm, Luffy pumps enough blood to activate his technique. Jumping high in the air as the Pacifista aims another beam; the Straw Hat pirate stated his most common used attack in his usual calm voice. _**"Gomu gomu no…"**_ Releasing it after he imbued his punch with Haki much to Sentomaru's surprise as well as everyone else, including Naruto herself. _**"Jet Pistol!"**_

The Pacifista drops in a loud crash resulting into a wide crater before exploding.

Naruto shook her head in amusement as the pirate landed by her side while grinning gleefully as he grabs his large bag and took her hand to escape. "I have a feeling we'll meet again someday. So, see ya next time!" Luffy said to Sentomaru as he drags the blonde along.

"Come back here, Straw Hat!"

From the opposite side, Naruto saw two of Luffy's comrades. The real Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and Black Leg Sanji whose eyes immediately turn into hearts upon seeing her with their captain. "Hey Luffy!"

"Zoro! Sanji! Waaah! This time I'm sure it's you!" Naruto rolled her eyes at his antics. She never really expected him to believe that the fake ones are really his crew. Seriously?

But then, one of the other Pacifista appeared out of nowhere and prepared to take the two newcomers down.

"Outta my way!" The two shouted in unison.

"!?"

In mere seconds, once stood a large human-like weapon comes an explosion after much to the astonished looks of everyone else. Without a sweat, Zoro and Sanji sliced and broke the Pacifista into pieces.

"Luffy! I knew it! Why are you always smack dab in the middle of trouble!" Sanji yelled angrily. His expression turned around to a complete 360 upon seeing the pretty lady in the red coat. "My lady, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies in behalf of my captain for dragging you in the midst of this trouble…" Dropping on one knee, Sanji took Naruto's hand and kissed it gallantly.

Blushing slightly, Naruto sweatdropped and turned to look at Luffy. "Uh… Well, you see…"

"Who the hell are you? Luffy, do you know her?" Zoro questioned his captain. Luffy shrugged his shoulders and laughed at their antics.

"I dunno. But she looks so cool earlier. You should have seen her…" Luffy answered as he tried to narrate her earlier move against Caribou. Naruto had no other choice but to scratch her head in embarrassment.

"It's them! The real Straw Hat Pirates! Arrest them now!" One of marine officers shouted among the uproar as the rest of the pirates tried to escape. "The blonde woman is their friend, I knew it! Arrest her as well."

"Anyway Luffy, you're number 9," shaking his head in surrender, Zoro added much to Sanji's annoyance.

"Shut up! How long are you going to keep bragging about that?" Sanji growled. Turning his gaze towards Luffy while smiling affectionately at Naruto, Sanji advised them that they should get going. "We need to hurry. The ship is waiting…"

"Right! I'm so happy to see you guys. It's been two years." Feeling the excitement within him, Naruto smiled as well.

As they rushed towards their escape, Luffy skidded to a halt and glances towards the highest part of the grove where Naruto saw an old man with a pair of round glasses. Ah, he is the man she met earlier, the Dark King, Rayleigh.

"What's the matter, Luffy?"

They heard a familiar voice coming from the upper corner of the hill overlooking Grove 46. "Fufufu! I thought I better check on you. Looks like it wasn't necessary." Rayleigh said amusedly. "Seems you already met Lady Uzumaki…"

"You know him?" Zoro asks Naruto who tried to look as coyly as possible.

"Well, he kind of showed me around…" Naruto said shyly as she twirled her fingers together. A mannerism she adapted from Hinata-chan. "I am not really familiar with this world and… he explained everything I needed to know to familiarize myself."

"What do you mean?" Sanji lit a cigar and hovers closely beside her, a worried expression on his face.

"Anyway Luffy, your skills have improved and become more polished. Impressive!" Rayleigh commented.

"Yeah! Thanks to you."

Chuckling amusedly, Rayleigh motioned them to go ahead. "You better hurry up and go… everyone is waiting…"

"Rayleigh, I'm…" Raising both of his arms, Luffy said in a loud voice. Naruto is sure that everyone could hear it, especially _him_. The bastard didn't even make his move or even show his face much to her ire. She already sensed him earlier and she had the urged to sulk in one corner because of his actions. Perhaps she'll deal with him later.

"…Gonna do it!" Everyone else looks more stunned ever since his appearance. "I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Zoro, Sanji and Rayleigh smiled upon hearing his words.

Naruto herself could not stop from being overwhelmed at Luffy's declaration and decided to smile as well. This young man might possibly accomplish this dream of his.

She also knew that _he_ is also feeling a sense of pride when he heard his brother spoke his dreams. Whenever he is at that exact moment.

' _You really got an interesting little brother, Ace. I can't wait to get to know him a little more…'_

Naruto ran with the monster trio of the Straw Hat Pirates while Luffy laughed out happily.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	6. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Due to unforeseen circumstances, certain obstacles have stopped their pursuers from stopping their voyage much to Naruto's lingering amusement. From various shadow clones (kage bunshin) she deployed earlier upon arrival in the Saboady Archipelago, she technically witnessed these events after their escape from Grove 46: some cross dressers known as 'okama' stopping a group of marines from one side. And then there's a floating girl with a group of ghost on another side that greeted them much to Zoro's impassive reaction and Sanji's eyes beaming like a love sick puppy as if it's a common occurrence among the Straw Hats. Sometime later, a giant bird came to pick them up with their pet, er, resident doctor Tony Tony Chopper. Naruto even mistook him from a tanuki much to Chopper's annoyance.

Upon their arrival, Sanji had a massive nosebleed for unknown reasons that he fell from the bird. Catching him in time before he crashes his head, Naruto worriedly asks for Chopper's help while Usopp hesitantly approaches them, confusion on his face wondering who she is. Meanwhile, Luffy's eyes sparkled upon seeing Franky's new modifications and Nami tries to pull him out of his trance with the usual questioning look on her eyes like the rest of the Straw Hats as they stared at the blonde haired stranger.

Zoro took the initiative as Luffy is being distracted as usual. "Her name is Uzumaki Naruto. Apparently, old man Rayleigh knew her and Luffy kind of dragged her with us…"

From another view from her multiple clones' memories, Naruto saw large beetle like insects swarmed the backup platoon; a concentrated rain shower on one part of the island where the fourth platoon's gunpowder was ruined and now, on board the Thousand Sunny, everyone saw a pirate ship consist of female warriors much to Sanji's enthusiasm that turned him into a rock and Brook's shock expression that isn't really obvious at first unless you look closely. The said pirate ship is led by Shichibukai Snake Princess Boa Hancock who gave a particular pirate a wink much to his obliviousness and helped them divert a marine ship's attention away, mesmerizing the marines with her beauty.

Suddenly, cannons bombarded the Thousand Sunny as another marine ship was already in range of the Straw Hats Pirates. The second and third round of cannons was stopped by flames that came out of nowhere. Luffy's eyes widen and Naruto smiled softly upon seeing his reaction.

It was about bloody time.

"Why am I not surprised to see you in the midst of all this chaos, Luffy?" From the highest part of the mangrove trees, a familiar voice spoke and straw hat wearing captain couldn't help himself but cry his eyes out much to everyone else's worried gazes.

"Y-you?!" Tears started to well up and Luffy cried and was ready to jump over the cliff to find the owner of the said voice. Stopping him in time was Zoro who dragged his captain back. "Lemme go! I want to make sure it's him… That he's…"

"I can guarantee that for you, so no need to jump over and drown yourself, Luffy-san…" Naruto said in a controlled voice. Her eyes starting to tear up as well. Everyone else aboard the Sunny was completely stunned. " _He_ … he is indeed alive…"

"Miss Naruto, y-you?" Sanji asks and Naruto gave him a sweet smile. Thankfully, he did not pass out but the blush is clearly evident from his face.

To everyone else's surprise, the marine ship exploded in flames and from there, the Straw Hat Pirates finally saw the person that caused them to overcome their previous weaknesses and vows to get stronger for each other. It was a 2-year vow to protect their precious nakama (in their own way) from their enemies.

Aboard the burning ship, a lone figure stood, his cloak seems to catch fire as if he is part of the blazing inferno. Wearing an orange hat, his eyes are hidden which Naruto knew was his way to keep from everyone looking at those tear stricken eyes. His shoulders tensed and arms crossed as if to cover himself from whatever emotion he is currently feeling right now.

' _Oh Ace…'_

Taking a deep sigh, Ace let the surrounding flames burn wildly and with his right hand, created a ball of fire in its purest form using enough chakra to make it stable. After sensing the last of the marines to escape his flaming stage, he disappears in a flurry of fire and finally destroyed the ship in one blast.

_**"Hiken! (Fire Fist!)"** _

With no other option, he finally moves toward his brother. Materializing in flames onboard Luffy's new ship, Portgas D. Ace raised one hand in greeting. "Yo! What's up?"

Rushing towards him was Luffy who was already crying like crazy. He even took a glimpse at the rest of his crew who are already in tears for their reunion except for the former pirate hunter, the cook and the archeologist (but they are smiling though). Even the big robotic guy and that afro wearing skeleton are in tears. While Naruto is…

His beloved kunoichi is smiling fondly at them.

"Uyoer ivale, I wenk ti! (You're alive, I knew it!)," Luffy stammered incoherently and Ace patted his head softly.

"Always a crybaby, I see… Oomph!"

Hitting him hard in his stomach, Luffy crushed him again in a tight hug; his arms surrounded him in a coil, constricting his movements with his rubber ability that it was almost impossible to move. Well, he already expected Luffy to act this way and Naruto prepared him beforehand. Though he is naturally stronger than his little brother and was able to carry him like a little child, Luffy have… changed so much in these past two years judging from the force of his punch earlier. So probably leaving him with his pirate crew and letting him fulfill his own dreams won't be much of a problem anymore.

"Iibe cheem vaat daat stapeed bustaard dud eend yau… (I've seen what that stupid bastard did and you…) *sniff* Hawd viid… Vaat havveend? (How did… What happened?) *sniff*," Luffy's words are starting to jumble and the Straw Hats couldn't help but feel amused at their captain's antics.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu when Luffy first thought he died way back their younger years back at Dawn Island, Ace prevented himself to throw his brother off and hit him repeatedly in the head. The urge to pry his brother away from him is starting to appeal more and more especially when he felt Naruto and the others starting to laugh at his 'current' predicament.

Thankfully, his kunoichi felt his distress and spoke with Luffy. "As much as I wanted to let the two of you catch up, this isn't the right time. Enemies are approaching real fast and by the looks of it, a Marine Admiral is on his way…"

Wiping his tears off his face, Luffy growled angrily. "Let them come, I am not afraid…" Hitting him hard in the head, Nami exclaimed frustratedly.

"We need to leave, NOW!"

"Eh, really?" Luffy questioned his navigator as she cried hopelessly towards Robin who patted her back gently.

"We are supposed to go towards Fishman Island, have you forgotten?" Robin said in response, a smile never left her face.

"Oh? Yeah, I almost forgot about that..." Usopp gave him a kick in the head in response.

"You haven't changed, Luffy! We should have known."

"I'll give you all 5 minutes to prepare and set sail. Ace, please tell your brother what you have to say. Also, I need a lift, if you may…" Naruto said while making crunching sounds in between her knuckles.

"W-what are you going to do?" Usopp asks in an apprehensive tone. "Can we help?" Sanji swooned like crazy over Naruto and Ace couldn't help the feeling of throwing that particular blonde overboard.

"Nah! I'm all good…" Smiling unperturbedly, the Uzumaki turned and looks at Fire First with a questioning look on her face. "Come on! Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ruffling Luffy's hair, Ace intertwined his fingers to make a temporary platform and slightly lowered it for Naruto to reach. The kunoichi rushed at him much to the surprise of the others. With a little effort, he raised his hands giving Naruto a lift propelling her upwards. Using the right amount of chakra, the kunoichi used the momentum to fly up in the sky enough for her to make a very special move.

She is still hesitant in using the ability bestowed by the old Sage, so for now she'll be using her normal techniques.

With a few practiced hand signs… _**"Gufū Suika no Jutsu! (Typhoon Water Vortex Technique!)"**_ Using the Rasengan and the large amount of water on these seas, Naruto created a wild tropical cyclone enough to occupy these marines preventing them in reaching the Straw Hats from setting their sail.

As she descended towards the ocean, she heard Luffy's panic scream. They must have mistaken her awesome ninja technique for a devil fruit ability.

"Waaah! She's falling! She is falling into the ocean!"

With Luffy yelling worriedly, maybe she should stop joking around. Naruto thought cheekily with a grin.

"Do something Ace, she'll die!"

"Hmmm, what?" Absentmindedly, Ace glances at them. His mind is reeling from possible moves he can do with the same technique using a different element.

"You of all people should know that devil fruit users couldn't swim. Why aren't you doing something?!" Sanji yelled furiously at Ace and prepared to jump over the Sunny to save the pretty lady from falling into the ocean.

Laughing at the incredulous looks on their faces, Ace shook his head in amusement as he stopped Sanji from jumping aboard. Though he can push him accidentally for touching his blonde earlier. "Who said that Naruto is a devil fruit user?"

Astounded, the Straw Hats gape with their mouths open wide as Naruto fell over the water creating waves of sea currents reaching the shores of Saboady. She stood to her full height as if she is standing on a flat hard surface.

Giving everyone a victory sign, Naruto laughed out loud when she saw their reactions. She walks leisurely over the water using an aged old shinobi technique and then after a few steps used the Hiraishin seal she puts on Ace's body similar to what her father did to her mother. She appeared in a yellow flash in front of everyone else's, just beside the man himself who automatically put his arms around her proudly which literally surprises everyone yet again, especially Sanji.

"Did I forget to mention that Naruto is a ninja?" Ace told everyone much to Luffy's enthusiastic and eager look. "And she is my…"

"Awesome! I want her in my crew! Can I? Can I?" Luffy's eyes sparkle like the brightest star in Skypiea as he ignored Ace's last words while Robin chuckled entertainingly, as for the rest of the Straw Hats doing a facepalm much to Naruto's amusement.

"Hell no!" Flatly, Ace refused his little brother after giving him a bop on the head. "She's mine…" hugging Naruto closer to his body, Ace snapped out loud while growling at Luffy while Sanji turn all dark and gloomy after he saw Naruto returned the Whitebeard 2nd division commander's tight embrace. "Go find your own ninja! She is my girlfriend, so back off!"

Frowning, Luffy tilted his head curiously. "Girlfriend? What's that? Is it delicious like the dessert Sanji always prepared for us?" Sanji literally cried a river.

It was… extremely amusing.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX


	7. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his last minute effort to save his brother, Ace never thought that there is more to his flames. Before he knew it, he was sent somewhere far from the place he was supposed to die to a pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. Ace X Fem Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've think about it, I don't know how long will this story will be. I'm still having a discussion with Ziggy and she wanted to continue till the Straw Hats reach Dressrosa and Ace learns about Sabo and the Revolutionary. Or end this story now. Decisions decisions…
> 
> Oh well, since the events in the current arc is making me jumpy, anxious and somewhat worried, looks like I needed to hang on till we get there and decide later on… :)
> 
> Ah yes... Story is unbeta'd... Mistakes and the likes are present... Too lazy to correct them all. Sorry about that T_T

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"How was it?" Naruto asks the man sitting beside her. Ace never said anything yet but she could feel his emotions judging from his blank expression. Shaking her head in amusement, she took his hand and grasps it tightly placing her other hand on top of his knuckles after kissing it lightly.

He wasn't anxious like she thought he would act nor was he happy for seeing his brother after two long years.

Ace sighed and kissed the top of her head and took her in his arms. He never really expected Luffy to change so much. His and Sabo's worries have no basis at all.

_Flashback…_

_"The way to Fishman Island is quite dangerous so you guys be careful, okay?" Ace said to his brother making sure that the rest of the Straw Hats were able to hear his warning as well._

_"Shishishi… No need to worry. We're all good," Luffy didn't even look bothered and gave him a very wide smile much to Naruto's amused chuckle._

_"By the way, I want you guys to have this kunai," Naruto gave one of her three-pronged kunai to Nami eyeing the said weapon curiously._

_"Even though you can perfectly take care of yourselves, there will come a time that you needed a backup. So, if that happens throw this kunai and me…" Naruro heard Ace gave a short cough reminding her that he is listening as well, "I mean, both of us would come…."_

_"We don't need anyone's help…" Zoro said arrogantly. He stood far away much to Naruto's confusion. "…Especially from you or another pirate." But knowing the said swordsman and his uncanny resemblance to a certain shinobi she knew, the blonde shrugged her shoulders dismissively. She saw Sanji and Chopper argued with the said man as the two team up and banter with the green haired pirate. The cook even gave him a kick that Zoro blocked diligently with his sword's scabbard._

_"Naruto-hime is being helpful, so be grateful you stupid marimo!" Naruto heard Sanji yelling at him._

_"Why you…!" Zoro growled and was about to draw his sword to slice the perverted cook into pieces when Naruto responded, preventing another argument between the two._

_"Be that as it may, you don't have a choice, Mr. Swordsman. I'm the type of person that doesn't accept no as an answer…" Swooning over her came Sanji after he danced around her much to Ace's growing irritation. He was about to kick him away from Naruto when Luffy voiced out a question. The one Naruto would expect from the straw hat wearing captain once he saw his older brother after two years. Call it precognition or something._

_"You really didn't come here just to see us off, did you?" It may not look like it but Monkey D. Luffy is being perceptive which surprises everyone. Must be the first time his crew saw him that way._

_Ace nodded as he touched the tip of his hat to hide the smile about to show on his face. "The other reason is to inform the world of my return and…"_

_Silence filled the Sunny and the Straw Hat Pirates held their breath in anticipation._

_"…To tell you personally that it is time for me to accept my legacy. My birthright…"_

_"Huh?" Luffy eyed his brother curiously. "What do you mean?"_

_"Pops and the others may not be interested in the said title, but…" Placing his hand over Luffy's head, on top of the hat Red Haired Shanks lend his brother, Ace said his words carefully; "…I now wanted to become the new Pirate King… To be the freest man in the whole wide world, just like our promise to one another. But in doing so, that will make us competitors in the coming future."_

_"!"_

_"?"_

_"!"_

_Silence filled the Thousand Sunny and her crew._

_Frowning slightly, Luffy sighed and stood to his full height. Ace removed his hand and waited for his brother to voice out his opinion regarding his announcement._

_"That is unexpected," Luffy said but smiled nevertheless. "But I kind of knew that it would come to this, however…" Taking his brother's hand for a shake, the younger man took the challenge. "I'm not giving up on my title without a fight."_

_"Your title?" Ace questioned back, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. "You seriously still think that you can take me on, little brother?"_

_"Shishishi," Straw Hat Luffy grinned widely in response as if he is the only one who knew the answer whether he could beat his older brother or not. "Who knows? It's been two years…" In return, Ace smiled as well._

_Flashback ends._

**Purupurupuru.**

Ignoring the incoming call, Ace holds Naruto to himself for comfort. The blonde snuggled closer within his warm embrace. Burrowing his nose on her wild tresses, he smelled Konoha and her sweet, pleasant scent that is uniquely Uzumaki Naruto. The Fire Fist smiled contently.

**Purupurupuru.**

"Uh, Ace. Someone is calling," Naruto said, but her arms tightened around the said pirate. She felt his breath and the blonde kunoichi shivered in anticipation.

**Purupurupuru.**

"Ignore it," Ace murmured and finally took his blonde to a kiss. Naruto moaned in delight. Finally.

**Purupurupuru.**

"I suggest you answer that call. It might be important…" Rayleigh said as he suddenly appears beside the two completely oblivious to the scene before him. Kids nowadays and their hormonal cravings. Well, Shakky did mention he should wait a little later before disturbing the couple. But then again…

Ace growled in response and the Dark King had no other choice but to raise his hand in surrender albeit jokingly. "Shakky informed me earlier that a large pirate ship will appear on the east coast and a certain Yonko is waiting for his wayward son to finally come home…"

Ace stilled and Naruto felt his worry. Shaking her head in amusement, she placed one final kiss on top of his nose and stood bringing him along.

"Thanks, Rayleigh-san. Shakky-dono is really awesome with whatever she is good at doing…"

Releasing a loud boisterous laugh, the old man shrugged his shoulders dismissively and gave the kunoichi a pat on the shoulders. "Just make sure to stay out of trouble. Shakuyaku also said that in a few days' time, your wanted poster will be scattered all over the Grand Line and particularly in the New World for helping the Straw Hats escape thus making you a target as well… So prepare a mask or something."

"Really?" Excitedly, Naruto giggled and tugged Rayleigh's cloak to question him more. She already had a mask in mind to keep her identity hidden. "How much do you think it will be?"

"You really are excited, aren't you?" The Pirate King's former first mate commented incredulously and walks with the pair towards the shortest shortcut.

"Of course I am. I never knew if I was put on the Bingo Books in our world for being a threat to anyone else… Come to think of it, my memory is kind of blurry which doesn't make sense. Oh well, maybe I should think about it later. So, do you have any guesses?" Naruto fidgeted beside Rayleigh ignoring Ace altogether.

The Whitebeard pirate gaped at her and sighed forlornly. With hands stuffed deeply in his pockets, Ace walked behind the two. Without them knowing, he stopped on his tracks. On this particular sea, Moby Dick and her crew are waiting.

And despite the confidence Naruto have for him, Ace felt so insecure.

Uncertain.

Granted that the old man, Marco, his fellow commanders and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their crew will be happy to see him again, he can never forget the sacrifices they made when they tried to rescue him that day. Many of his crewmates died because of him.

Where he currently stood now, he could hear their voices.

He could smell their blood.

Portgas D. Ace fell on his knees, hands clutching his ears, trying to tune out their cries.

And the voices of those people who wanted him dead because of the blood that flows in his veins.

Gol D. Roger's accursed blood.

Biting his lips to stop himself from screaming, Ace almost kissed the ground as he lowered his face. Blood started to trickle, but his eyes were dry.

It was similar to that day, two years ago. The never-ending fight between the so called justice and freedom. Marines and pirates died because of their very own duties, their obligation to one another. And in the middle of it all, the living legacy of the man that started everything.

How he managed to survive… It was still a complete mystery. But meeting Naruto is the only consolation that he received that day.

"Ace?" Hearing her voice, Fire Fist Ace felt so lost.

His will shaken, Ace breathed out heavily. Hesitantly, he looks up. Staring right through her eyes, he could almost drown himself in solace. Being with her, she miraculously alleviates his pain. Little by little, she patched him up.

His battered and wounded soul.

She is his… Naruto is his anchor. His light.

"Maybe it was too soon for this meeting…" Worriedly, Naruto wipes away the sweat that beaded his face. "I will talk to Rayleigh-san. We will try to reschedule your…"

Taking deep breaths, Ace shook his head. "I'm fine…" Shakily, he stands on his feet and Naruto took one of his arms over her shoulders for added support. It's as if he will fall any moment.

"No, no. You're not fine. Look at yourself, you're so pale…"

"N-no, I'm…"

"She's right-yoi," A very familiar voice commented behind Ace's back that caused the D to widen his eyes making him paler than usual. Naruto frowned when she sees this and turn to look at the newcomer. "You don't look so good. It's as if you're about to throw up-yoi."

Naruto mentally agreed but then the rest of the surviving Whitebeard commanders swarmed at them and hugged Ace simultaneously ignoring his yelped response. Tactically, she separated herself from the group and tried to stand at the back but his hand held hers tightly. Awkwardly, the blonde kunoichi stood and witnessed their interaction.

It was, heartwarming.

Nostalgic even.

From her eyes, instead of Ace and his peers from the Whitebeard pirates, all she saw was the people from her past. Those people whom she can never see again.

"…"

Of course, she knew the truth even if they (Sasuke, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and even Ace himself) tried to hide it from her. She is not stupid.

Despite stopping Kaguya from destroying mankind, she was able to trap everyone in her never ending illusion. And despite sacrificing themselves for her and Sasuke to seal the Rabbit Goddess, the two of them failed in bringing everyone back.

Kakashi-sensei. Sakura. Obito.

All of them.

It was already too late.

And for whatever reason, Sasuke took it upon himself to destroy the remnants of that hatred that he absorbed on his own, abandoning her in the process. Fearing that if he stays, he might hurt her again.

Laughing for the irony fate bestowed upon them. Looks like Ace aren't the only one who needed healing. Too wrapped up from her own thoughts, she did not noticed Marco's approach.

Naruto gasped out loud when she felt Whitebeard first division commander's gentle pat on top of her head. Turning to look at him, her mouth open wide to the other blonde who smiled gratefully at her.

"Indeed, we lost a lot of comrades… And then we gained new ones… I would also like to thank you, for bringing back our Ace." For once, the verbal tick was gone. "I never thought I would gain a new sister in the process-yoi." Or not.

Naruto smiled and forced her tears away even though its as if they have a mind of their own. "Ace did it himself. He wanted to come back, for his brother, for everyone else… I just…" Using both hands, she covered her face, as her tears can no longer be controlled. "Nursed him back to health. That is all."

Marco chuckled and turned to look at Ace himself who smiled back in response. Fire Fist Ace pulled her into his arms. Naruto wrapped her own arms around his neck and for a long moment and held each other tightly as the kunoichi cried out her own pain. Ace's fellow Whitebeard commanders surrounded them with words of comfort and gratitude to the blonde haired kunoichi.

"Come on, let's get going. He's been waiting long enough-yoi."

"Yeah…" Ace said bringing Naruto along. He is definitely sure; pops would love her as well. He just knew it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
